


Scandal (Japanese translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: Japanese translation of Scandal by thebookhunter
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	Scandal (Japanese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scandal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337928) by [thebookhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter). 



ソーがテレビに写っている。ソー・オーディンソン。アイスホッケーチーム、ニューヨーク・アベンジャーズのスター選手が、午後の時間をもてあます一定の年齢層の主婦向けの有名トークショーの司会、マージョリー・ケラーマンのカウチに座っている。彼女とスタジオはフリルとパステルカラーで一体化している。  
パステルカラーはソーによく似合う。ソーを若々しく見せるし、完璧な顔に柔らかさを加える。まるで長寿ドラマのホットな主役に抜擢されたばかりの俳優のような、さわやかな雰囲気を与えている。もし口髭でもつけて服を脱げば、そのまま七十年代のポルノにも出演できそうだ。あのヘアスタイル、淡い色合いのスーツ、そしてもちろん、どこにいようとソーが発散せずにいられない、あのとびきりセクシーなカリスマ性。親愛なるマージョリー、どれほどメイクを厚く塗りたくろうと、どれほど照明を工夫しようと、一見落ち着いて見えるその顔の紅潮を隠すことはできないよ。椅子に火でもついてるんじゃないか、マージョリー？  
厳格な女教師然とした彼女のふるまいは、しかし、いつもと変わらなかった。最初の社交辞令的なやりとりが終わると、彼女は歴戦のプロフェッショナルらしい迫力で、さっそく本題に切り込んだ。つまり、この黄金に光り輝くセクシーな男が、四月の午後、なぜこの番組に出演しているのか、その理由についてだ。

「今日はインタビューに応じてくださってありがとうございます」マージョリーが言った。  
「事実には向き合わなきゃいけないし、世間の人々に対して正直でいたいからね。きっとたくさん質問があると思うけど、俺には何も隠さなきゃいけないようなことはないよ」  
ミスター・オーディンソンはにっこりと笑い、すると大多数が女性であるスタジオの観客に小波のようなざわめきが広がった。（聞くところによると、この日の収録見学のチケットを入手するのは相当難しかったらしい。）  
「例の動画の件ですが」マージョリーはさっそく始めた。ここにいる誰もが（そしてアメリカ中のほとんどの人々が）それが何のことかはわかっている。「もちろん、ここでそれを放送するわけにはいきません。でも、多くの質問が寄せられています。こも動画に写っているものについて、今日は何をお話いただけますか？」  
ソーは深刻な表情を作ってみせ、いかにも真剣そうに眉間にシワを寄せた。震えを押さえようとするように両手をぎゅっと組み合わせる（なんて完璧な演技だ、細かいところまで考え抜いて。生まれてこの方、脈ひとつ乱したこともないくせに）。  
「ここに写ってるのは、判断力が乏しかった未熟な若者だ、マージョリー」ソーはそう言って一瞬、目を伏せた。過去に足りなかった礼儀正しさを補うように、殊勝な顔を作っている。「動画でもはっきりわかるように、俺は泥酔していた」（いや、大して酔ってなかったよ。）「そうでもなければ、俺は絶対に合意なんかしなかった⋯⋯あんなことの何ひとつ」ソーは打ちひしがれ、取り乱し、苦しげな様子を見せる。しかし大袈裟すぎない程度に。彼は人々の足もとに身を投げ出したりはしない。なぜならすっかり改心した男だから。ありがちなストーリーだ。今、観客に向き合うこの男は、あの動画の中の若者とは違う。それでも彼は、発砲する射撃隊に裸の胸を向け、目隠しさえ拒絶する。さあ、誰が最初に俺に向かって石を投げる？ そういう戦法だ。つまるところ、ソーは天才的だ。  
マージョリーは数秒をソーに与えてから、口調を変える。優しく献身的な、ほとんど母親のような口調へ。  
「つまりこういうことかしら⋯⋯あなたは利用されたのね？」  
ソーは唇を引き結び、眉間のしわを深くする。なんと困難で屈辱的な、厳しい試練だろう。観客の同情が波のように伝わってくる。  
「そうだ」ソーはハスキーなささやき声で答える。「俺は⋯⋯被害者だと感じる。決して合意できるような状態じゃなかった。少なくとも、撮影されることには絶対同意しなかった」  
マージョリーは同情を込めてうなずく。あの思いつめたような表情。こういう尋問を実行するのは難しい、ときには残酷ですらある。けれど世の人々は答えを求める。真実と真摯な努力だけが、一般民衆の怒りを鎮めるのだ。そして午後のテレビ番組共和国の冠なき女王、マージョリー・ケラーマンは今こうして、ソー・オーディンソンがこの醜聞を消し去り、過去に押しやる手伝いをしている。それがこの不運で魅力的な男にとってどれほど困難なことであろうとも。  
「この動画の中で実際に行われていることについてはどうでしょう」マージョリーは巧みに言葉を選んだ。すでに困惑の極みにあるゲストに対して、そんな質問を投げつけなければいけない辛さ。「あなたは今⋯⋯あるいは過去に一度でも、同性愛者だったのですか？」その言葉は言いにくそうに発音された。  
ソーは顎に力をいれて彼女の目を見た。決して敵意があるのではない、率直なまなざしだ。  
「俺は若かったんだ、マージョリー」ソーはそう認めた。やはり攻撃的ではない（同時に否定もしていない）。素直に心を開く若者、正面からまっすぐ事実に向き合う若者といった風情だ。「俺は若くて⋯⋯いろいろ試したくてたまらない時期だった」試す、という言葉を口にする瞬間、ソーは目を伏せる。「若い時は誰だってバカなことをするものだろう？ 特に薬で飛んでるときなんかは。そして、こんなことを言ったら頭がおかしいと思われるかもしれないけど、マージョリー、俺はこれが明るみに出てよかったとさえ思ってるんだ。俺のこんな恥ずべき経験が、これを見ている若者たちの教訓になればいいと思う」ソーはカメラを見て、それまでより軽い口調で言った。「ドラッグをやるな、若者よ」（完全に調子に乗ってるな。）  
マージョリーは平凡なメッセージに対してぎこちない笑みを浮かべると、すぐに本題に戻った。  
「周囲からのプレッシャーや非難をどう乗り切っていますか？」  
「俺はまず祈ったよ、マージョリー。神に導きを求めた。それで自分の信条が改めてわかった」（ああ、ここまで来ると見ている方が恥ずかしい。）「そして俺の言葉は神に届いたんだ。神は俺に勇気と冷静さと、過去の過ちに向き合う強さをくれた」  
（そして、ソーが今この場で神の怒りに触れて雷に撃たれない事実こそが、神なんて存在しないことの究極の証明だ。よくもまあ、あんな図々しいことを。）  
「FBIには調査しないように頼んだそうですね」マージョリーは続けた。  
「そのとおり。こんなことで俺を破滅させようとした人間は、いずれもっと大きな形で罰を受けるだろう。それに、俺はその人を公の目に晒したいとは思わない」  
（大きな形で罰をね。覚えておこう。）  
マージョリーは今や、ソーの際限ない出まかせに流され、そのすべてを受け入れている。あの信じられないほど青い瞳、自信に満ちた笑顔、高級なスーツを下から押し上げる筋肉にすっかりやられている。そして何よりも、ソーのパワフルなフェロモンに酔っているのだろう。  
「誰がやったのか、全然心当たりはないんですか？」彼女は訊いた。「この動画を手に入れた誰か⋯⋯もしかしたら、動画の中のあなたの相手？」  
ほら、見えた。ソーの美しい青い瞳の奥に隠された、冷たく硬い金属、淡い色のスーツとパステルカラーの下に潜む獣の姿が、今、ちらりと覗いた。自責の念を浮かべた表情はもう消えている。  
「そうかもしれない。わからない」  
会話は事件の核心に近づいていた。ソーは椅子の上で背中をまっすぐに伸ばし、そのパワフルな体で画面をいっぱいにした。それまで太陽を追うひまわりのように身を乗り出していたマージョリーも、姿勢を正した。ソーの居心地悪そうな様子は演技ではない。危険な兆候だ。  
「相手の素性は知らない、とあなたは断言しましたね」（へえ、やるじゃないか、マージョリー。世間の評判よりもずっと肝が座っているようだ。）質問はもちろん、事前にソーの了解を得ているだろう。ソーが追い詰められたように感じる理由はない。けれどそこには確かに殺気が漂っていた。  
「そうだ、覚えていない」ソーはきっぱりと言った。「前に何度も言ったように、この夜のことを俺は何も覚えていないんだ。こんな動画が出てくるまでこんな出来事のことは何も知らなかった、という言い方だってできる」  
というのが、最初から決めてあったソーの設定らしい。  
「この、あなたの⋯⋯パートナーの素性に関して、ひどい噂が出回ってるようです」マージョリーが言った。そこで初めて、手もとのメモに視線を落とす。慎重に話そうとしているのだろう。「⋯⋯私が誰のことを言っているかわかりますか？」  
ソーは見た目ではっきりわかるほど憤っていた。どこまでが演技で、どこからが抑えきれない本心なのかはわからない。もちろん、被害者としての憤りに見せようとしているのだろう（恥知らずな男だからな）。  
「ああ、どんな噂かは知ってるよ、マージョリー。そしてどうしてそんな話になるのか、俺にはさっぱりわからない。ぞっとするよ。誰かが俺を傷つけるためだけにそんなことを言い出したのかと思うと、俺は⋯⋯とても受け入れられない。俺の理解を超えている」ソーの指の関節が白い。それは演技じゃない。  
「私もよ、ソー」マージョリーははっきりと顔に安堵を浮かべて言った。「私も。こんな噂を広めたのが誰であれ、その人にはものすごく深い悪意があったのでしょう。動画を流出させたのと同じ人物かもしれませんね。いったい誰があなたにそんなひどい悪意を持つのでしょう？ 本当に探し出さなくていいのですか？」  
ふたたび、ソーの瞳に金属の光が浮かぶ。それは美しいが、楽しむにはある種の嗜好というものが要る。  
「遅かれ早かれ、その人間は天罰を受けるだろう。税金を無駄遣いする必要はない。犯人が誰であれ、そんな努力には値しない」  
ロキはその言葉を鼻で笑った。  
「あなたの弟の技術を使って犯人を特定するのはどうかしら？」マージョリーはぎこちなく言葉を選びながら言った。ソーのあまりにもキッパリとした拒絶が、彼女の正義感を刺激したのだろう。  
「弟とは一切連絡をとっていない」ソーは目を伏せ、本音を隠して穏やかな口調でそう言った。そんな演技をするには相当の自己抑制が必要なことだろう。「もうずっと前に、俺たちの道は分かれた。だから答えはノーだ、彼に助けは求めない。どっちにしても弟は同意しないだろう」  
「彼がハッキングの犯罪で逮捕されて、家族に絶縁されたことは知ってます」マージョリーは補足した。実に役立つ知識だ。  
「それは違う」ソーは抗議した。「あのとき、俺たちは支援しようとした。そして弟がFBIと交渉して判決の時間が短くなったときは祝福したんだ。今でも、彼の今後の成功を願ってる。だが最後に話したときにはっきりした。弟も俺も、もうお互いに今後一切関わりたくないと思っている。悲しいが、どうにもならないことはある」  
悲しいだと？ はっ。  
「あなたは逆境においても素晴らしい勇気と気高さを見せました」マージョリーはソーを褒め称えた。すっかり魂と他のすべてを捧げる気になったようだ。ソーが受け取るかどうかは別の話だが。（もっとプレッシャーをかけるべきだったな、マージョリー。もう少し厳しく脅してやればよかったのに。インタビューを成功させるためなら、ソーは簡単にあんたをファックしただろう。あの男は誰とだってやる──。そうすれば今頃はあんたもすっかりとろけてただろうに、座るのにひと苦労したかもしれないが。チャンスを逃したな、残念だね。）「あなたに背を向けた人もたくさんいたのに」  
「たくさんいたが、全員じゃない。チームは俺の味方になってくれた」（ああ、確かにそうだったな。ちなみにその件については、どういたしまして。）  
「それはまあ、事前の取り決めのおかげで、途中で契約を打ち切ったら彼らは破産したでしょうからね⋯⋯」おっと、意地の悪いババアめ。今のはきつい一発だ。  
ソーはマージョリーの目をまっすぐ見返した。彼女はたじろがなかった。素直で無邪気な態度を装ってはいるが、この女性も簡単に今の地位を手に入れていないし、伊達に今日まで二十年以上維持してきたわけでもない。その内側には大胆で鉄のように強い根性がある。そいつにたった今ぶつかったらしいぞ、ミスター・オーディンソン。  
「それにしてもだ」ソーは強張った笑みを浮かべ、歯を見せた。  
「このひどいスキャンダルのせいで、あなたは倫理観の条項を違反したという理由で広告の契約を失いましたね」  
「それはじゅうぶん理解できる。俺は自分のイメージで彼らの商品を売るという契約を交わしたのに、そのイメージが今回のことで傷ついたのだから」ソーは戦術を変えた。賢いやつだ。いつだって反射神経がいい。  
「でも悪いニュースばかりではなかったわね。新しいオファーもたくさん受け取ったんでしょう？ 下着、香水、ファッションブランドが、急にあなたに注目し始めたとか」  
「ひとつの扉が閉まれば別の扉が開くと言うからね」ソーはにやりと笑った。（いまだに雷に撃たれていない。やはり神はいないようだ。あるいは神もまた、ソーのスキャンダルに興味津々なのかもしれない。そうだとしても驚かないが。）  
「おそらくあなたのちょっと悪いイメージを利用したいんでしょうね。今後はそういう方向性を探っていく予定？」  
「写真撮影だけならね、マージョリー。撮影だけだ。俺も今回のことで学んだ」（殊勝な言葉とは逆に、不敵に笑う。観客の身震いが伝わってくるようだ。）  
「あなたの私生活での残念なニュースも聞きました。セレブのホテルチェーン王の跡取り娘、アモーラ・チャントとの婚約が破棄になったのは本当ですか？」  
「ああ、残念ながら」ソーは悲しげに顔をしかめて答えた。「彼女に何も悪い感情は抱いていない。こんな事件のせいで、彼女は決して求めていなかったスポットライトに晒されてしまった。俺たちの関係にも影響が大きくて、少し冷却期間をおこうということになったんだ」  
「あなたたちは本当に素敵なカップルだったわ」マージョリーは残念そうに言った。「復活する可能性はないのかしら？」  
「未来に希望を持っているよ。俺たちの気持ちは変わっていない。しばらく様子を見たいと思ってる」  
ソーは瞬きひとつしないでそう言いのけた。これはもうプロの演技とさえ言えない、アートの域だ。脱帽だよ、サー。  
マージョリーは当たり障りのない会話でインタビューを締め括った。ソーはまたリラックスした様子に戻り、いつものようにありえないくらいハンサムな顔をして、そのたくましい体で彼女を小人のように見せていた。それから観客の方を見て、拍手を感謝の表情で受け止めた。（スタジオの湿気が一気に高まったみたいだ。ソーの嘘泣きのせいではない。）

政府の援助とこの偉大な国の税金で家賃が支払われている豪華なロフトで、ロキはいやらしいほど大きなテレビの画面のスイッチを切った。強烈に欲情していた。本来の魅力を全開にするときの兄は、相変わらず最高だ。この数年、ロキは吐き気がするほどの優等生を演じる兄を見守ってきた。けれど今、ロキが誰よりもよく知っていた男が今でも存在し、今でも最高だと確認できて、心から安心していた。（最高という部分を強調する理由はすぐにわかる。）ロキは挿入していたバイブレーターをぎゅっと締めつけた。うーん、きっとすごいのが来る。そうでなければ困る。  
ほとんど限界だった。あと少しソーのことを考えながらこうやって座っているだけですぐに達してしまうだろう。  
でも、ご褒美はあとのお楽しみだよ、ダーリン。強い意志を持て。セルフコントロール。待つんだ。  
もう何年も待ったのだから。あと少しくらい何でもない。そう考えてロキはバスルームに行き、バイブレーターを注意深く引き抜いて、先端が平らなプラグと交換した。尻がその周りできゅっと締まると、ロキはいつもソーにそう感じさせられるように、どうしようもなく無力な気分になった。ああ、とにかくひどく欲情している。  
頭の中で、スタジオからタクシーへ、そのタクシーでまっすぐこの場所にやってくるソーの移動をなぞってみる。ソーのきらきらとした魅力が、行く手をふさごうとする人々を睨みつける殺気に変わる。その瞬間のスタジオの観客のショックを、ロキは楽しい気分で思い浮かべる。ソーはマイクをふりはらい、誰かの顔に押し戻し、人ごみの真ん中をわざと荒い足取りで歩いていく。誰とも視線を合わせず、ファンに写真やサインをねだる隙も与えず、完全に無視する。バックステージのドアを乱暴に開き、すると機嫌の悪いセレブリティに慣れ切ったスタッフが、少しも慌てず、ソーのために手際よくタクシーを捕まえる。もしかしたらドライバーがすでに待機しているのかもしれない。今日のことは事前に綿密に計画されていたのだろうから、車くらい準備しておくだろう。ソーもまた、ご褒美をお預けにする楽しみを知り尽くしているのだ。  
ダウンタウンの渋滞に巻き込まれるソー。もちろん苛立っているが、トカゲのようにじっと動かない。足を揺すったり爪を噛んだりするにはプライドが高すぎる。顔は無表情だろう。もしドライバーが会話を始めようとでもしたら、ひと睨みでそれを断ち切る。何ヶ月もこの瞬間を目指してため込んでいた憎しみと復讐への乾き、そのすべてをまなざしに込めて。イメージ回復のためのこの世界ツアー（ソーはイギリスとオーストリア、さらには日本のメディアにさえも呼ばれていた。小さな動画がそこまでの波紋を呼んだのだ）の最後のインタビュー。ソーは改心して生まれ変わった天使の顔を今夜、ついに捨てる。その顔でテレビ収録、ラジオ収録、またテレビ収録、とステージを渡り歩いて、ショックを受けて呆然としている大勢の人々から許しを勝ち取ってきた。今までアメリカのアイスホッケーなどに何の興味を見せなかった国の人々からさえも。そして清潔でピュアな存在となって、以前よりもっと経歴に箔をつけて復活したのだ。  
この仮面パーティの第二幕は明日から始まる。今夜、ソーは仮面を外す。この世界でただ一人、ソーが騙すことはできない男に対して、そんな仮面は何の役にも立たない。

二人はもう何年も連絡をとっていなかった。ソーはもちろん、常に多忙だった。トレーニングと試合、そしてホッケーシーズンの合間にはモデル業と撮影。アメリカ中のビルボード広告──男性用香水、タイトな下着、金の時計、アフターシェイブローション、剃刀、さらには靴さえ──を飾った。フリーの日は有名女優やモデルのガールフレンドと街に繰り出してファッションショーや映画プレミアに顔を出し、パパラッチに追い回された。キャリアのごく初期からソーはマスメディアの目の前で上へ、上へ、上へのぼりつめ、とにかくゴージャスでジューシーで、スポットライトをひきつけてはそれを我が物とせずにいられなかった。過去10年間のメディアに掲載された写真を並べてみれば、少女たちを虜にするハンサムな男の子からレディーキラーの大人の男へと花開くまで、ソーの魅力も軌跡が活明に記録されている。  
ロキの人生はそれほど華やかなものではなかった。ロキもまた手っ取り早く大金を得たいと望んだし、才能を認められ称賛されたいと思った。実際にそうならなかったのは実に不運なことだ。そうなっていればすべてのことがすべての人々にとってまったく違うものになっただろうに。  
とにかく。ロキはちょうど機が熟したタイミングでやや違法なビジネスに関わった。その後いくつかの出来事が重なり、気づくとアンダーグラウンドの世界のとあるボスのドアに立っていた。このボスはサイバー犯罪の暗い未開地へと勢力を広げようとしていた。ロキはこのサノスという男のもとでいくつかの悪戯を働き、率直に言ってかなりの額の金を稼いだ。やがて組織の一部のメンバーが残念なミスを犯して、米国政府の厳しい捜査の手にかかってしまった。彼らは寝返るか刑務所行きかの選択を迫られた。それは実際には選択ではなかった。どちらを選んだとしても結局、生きてそれを後悔することはできなかっただろう。  
ロキはと言えば、彼は刑務所に入るには美しすぎたが、同時に決して愚かでもなかった。誰の名前なら口にしても良いか、そして誰の名前は決して、口が避けても告げてはならないか、正確にわかっていた。そしてその名前こそが、政府がもっとも探し求めているものだった。そのことは政府側の人々の大半を苛立たせたが、彼らの背後とその上に潜む闇の力はロキに満足した。  
ロキは忠誠心と自分の価値とを両方証明したのだ。いつかはまたサノスの役に立つかもしれない、だからまだ生かされている。政府もまた、ロキを利用できると判断した。というわけで交渉は成立した。ちなみに条件はまったく悪くない。執行猶予、政府への協力、ときどき必要に応じて、闇の世界の君主のためのちょっとした仕事。ロキはうまくやった。今は比較的安全な場所にいる。最近、危険なほど退屈になってしまったのは、そのせいもあるかもしれない。  
当然ながら、犯罪歴と普通じゃない過去を持つ弟などと、ソーもその家族も関わりたがらなかった。絶縁、という言葉をマージョリーは使った。楽園からの追放、エデンの園から放り出された、否定されて無情に切り離された、と言った方がふさわしいだろう。ロキがFBIのサイバー犯罪部門および世界中の諜報機関にとってもっとも貴重な財産となった今も、家族はやはりロキを呼び戻そうとはしなかった。  
ソーもはっきりと伝えてきた。三つの連絡手段を使って、もう近づいてくるなと。  
かつて、二人は親密だった。親密すぎた、と言うべきだろう。それは二人のダーティな秘密であり、二人ともそのことを気に入っていた──ダーティーなのが。後ろ暗くて、ワイルドで、激しい。その危うさ、邪悪さに、二人ははまり込んだのだ。兄弟。  
けれどそれは決して対等な関係ではなかった。バランスなどかけらもなかった。すべてのカードはソーの手の内にあった。他の人々と同じように、ソーはロキを手のひらに乗せて好きなように使ったのだ。ソーはホットなジョックらしく交流を広げ、あちこちでファックしまくった。ロキはそれを気にしないか、嫌でも我慢するしかなかった。ロキは耐えた。まるでよだれを垂らした惨めな兄の売女だった。  
けれどロキがまったくの無力だったかと言えば、そうではない。ロキにも兄の気を引く手段はあった。たとえば、自分も手当たり次第やりまくってやる、と兄に挑むこととか。  
〝おまえは俺のものだ〟ソーは一度そう咆哮したものだった。兄がその権利を行使してからしばらく時間が経てば、ロキは巧みにその鎖を揺することができた。そう、実に徹底的にそうした。最大の効果を引き出した。あの頃ほどソーが暴力的だったことはない。そして本来の彼自身らしかったことも。ロキが少しでも離れていくそぶりを見せれば、兄はたちどころに執着を示した。実に激しく。  
〝俺のものだ〟ソーはロキの耳にそうささやいた。ソーのペニスにはロキの血、ロキの頬には流れる涙。〝俺のものだ〟そしてそんなとき、ロキはこのうえなく確かな幸せと安心と満足を感じた。  
そして、誰か他の相手に出会えるのではないかという希望について言えば、放蕩生活、およびサノスと合法的な権力の両方に仕えた数年間が、ソーでなければ誰もいない、と手厳しいやり方でロキに教えたのだった。

ソーが大学に行くために家を離れることになったとき、ロキはお別れの贈り物をしたいと言った。そしてドアに鍵をかけてカメラを設置し、仮面をつけた。いつでも弟を思い出せるように、家から遠く離れても体を温められるように、ロキからのささやかな贈り物。  
それは間違いなく、二人の両方にとって生涯最高のファックだった。長くて熱くて激しい、二人のベストヒット曲を集めた最高のパフォーマンス。その午後のソーは、ロキを〝世界にソーだけがいればいい、他のことはどうでもいい〟という気分にさせた。ロキはそれから何年ものあいだ、その午後の思い出だけにすがって生きてきた。  
大学に行く直前、ソーはロキに録画を削除させた。従わなければロキに二度と指一本触れない、と脅した。まだ若くて素直だったロキは慌てて言われたとおりにした。兄は作業をするロキの隣に立ち、あの冷たい金属のような目でじっと見ていた。オリジナルのメモリーカードを燃やすという儀式が行われた。けれどソーがロキに言わなかったことがひとつあった。それは、彼が動画のコピーをカレッジに持って行ったということだ。

家でロキは苦しみ、悶え、渇望した。ソーはときどき帰ってきて、数ヶ月の飢えを乱暴で残酷な情熱に変えて弟をファックした。最高だった。ソーはロキの髪をつかんで首をねじり、他に誰もいないと誓わせた。〝クリーンなままでいろ〟とソーは言った。命令に背くほどロキは愚かではなかった。ときどき、ソーに体を噛みちぎられて飲み込まれるのではないかと怖くなった。痛みに快楽を見いだすロキの嗜好はその頃に芽ばえたのだった。ああ、喉をつかまれ、まぶたに星が浮かぶまで壁に押しつけられるときの感覚。ソーはあの瞳でロキを見つめる。自分の力に酔いしれている。それからロキの体をつかんで無理やり床にひざまずかせ、ロキが気絶するまでその口をファックする。家の犬の首輪ロキの首につけて膝に座るよう命じ、俺のペニスで自分をファックしろ、俺が満足するまで動け、と言う。ロキの手首をつかんで背中で拘束することもあった。ときにはロキを放置したまま目の前で自分のペニスをしごき、ロキには指一本動かすなと命じた。あるいは俺の脚にこすりつけて自慰しろと命じた。また別のときは、滅多にないことだったが、ロキのペニスを口に含んだ。耐えがたいほどゆっくり、わざと力を抜いて、長い時間をかけて。ソーが許可を与える前にロキが射精すると、顔を平手で打った。その日の気分によってひどく残酷な打ち方をした。  
そして、欲望と所有欲が満たされると、ソーはロキをそっと抱き寄せ、優しい動物のように噛み跡を舐めた。こんなになって。そうささやいた。まったく、おまえは。ロキはベッドで（あるいは床の上で、その他あらゆる場所で）、兄のおもちゃ・奴隷・操り人形となる喜びでハイになり、身悶えしたのだ。両親のほんの鼻先で。大音量のメタル音楽でロキの喘ぎ声を消して。夜遅くて音楽が使えないときは、ソーの大きな手でロキの口を塞いで、数本の指を口の中に突っ込んで。あるいは首を締めて。  
ソーは弟にするのと同じように、他の誰かをファックしたことがあるのだろうか？ ロキはそのことを何度も考え、おそらくないだろうと結論した。あの頃、帰省するたびにソーが見せた飢えぶりから、そう判断できると思った。  
けれど、やがて。  
ロキは、兄が指のあいだからすべり落ちていくのを感じた。ソーは自分の人生を先へと進んでいき、世界の頂点へとのぼりつめ、弟から離れていく。やがてソーはカナダに引越し、もうロキに会えなくなった。ソーは一度もこれで終わりだとは言わなかったので、ロキは何年も待ち続けた。曖昧な約束にしがみついて、それが果たされず終わるたびに、少しずつ絶望へと沈んでいった。

その後の十年は混乱期だった。サノスのもとでする仕事にはドラッグと、ロキが部下を意のままに動かすために使う別の行為とか大量に関わってきた。まるで半分夢を見ているように、ロキは違法な世界の深く、深くへとはまり込んでいった。昼間の光は少しずつ消え、脱出口はロキの背後で閉まり、井戸の口は頭上で封じられた。一方、恐怖とドラッグとセックスの霧を通して、ロキは影からソーが完成していく様子を見た。無名のホッケー選手からアメリカの恋人へ。彼の成功はニューヨーク・アベンジャーズとの契約で頂点を極めた。  
その後のロキの逮捕、裁判、有罪判決も、ソーの栄光に凹みひとつ、かすり傷ひとつ残さなかった。ソーは無敵だった。  
そして、それからの五年間。ロキは米国政府の最先端のテクノロジーを自由に使い、安全な環境でデスクの前の刑期を勤めた。ロキのサービスは重宝されたが、実際に値するほどの評価はされず、ロキは死ぬほど退屈していた。  
退屈はロキにとって危険なものだ。そろそろ誰もが気づいても良い頃なのに。皆もっと気をつけるべきなのだ。ソーは確かにそれを忘れた。彼の最大の過ち、究極の破滅の原因。ソーの短所だ。  
携帯電話から冷蔵庫に至るまで、兄の持つ電子機器をすべてハッキングするなど、ロキにはお手のものだった。まるでソーの肩越しに覗き込む悪魔のように、ロキは彼の友人、ガールフレンド、代理人、マネージャー、広報担当者、二人の両親とのチャットを読んだ。そして相手に合わせて違う顔、違う声を使い分けるという恐るべきソーのスキルを、畏怖と怯えの混じった気持ちで観察した。その結果どうなるか？ 誰もがソーを愛するのだ。誰もがソーをすごいやつだと思う。  
ソーの冷蔵庫の中身など知っても大して楽しくなかったが、ラップトップの中身となると話は別だった。それは美しくて魅惑的で底無しの混沌だった。その内部を引っ掻き回しているとき、ロキは、ソーに自分のセックスを録画するという趣味があることを知った。今どきの女なら誰でも同じ趣味があるのかもしれないが、クソ野郎であるソーは実に厚かましく、明らかに相手の全員が録画されていることを知っているわけではなく、合意もしていないことが推察できた。なんという下劣な男。ロキは生まれて初めて、その気になれば兄の輝かしいイメージに泥を塗りつける手段を手に入れたと感じた。実行したくないわけではなかった。しかし何かがロキを止めていた。もしかしたら、生まれ持った自己防衛本能の最後のかけらだったのかもしれない。  
何の変哲もない納税記録のフォルダの中に、そこに所属するようには見えない拡張子つきの無難な名前のファイルを見つけたとき、ロキは新鮮な驚きを感じた。身震いしながらそれを開き、そしてそこにあったものはなんと──実に、二人の動画だった。照明は暗く粒子も粗い、最高の動画。完璧な卑猥さが詰め込まれた五十五分。黄金のセックスの神が、華やかなベニスの祭りのマスクをつけた、黒髪で肌が白くて細身の若者の体の穴という穴をファックする動画だ。若者は献身的で、身も心もソーに服従している。黄金の神は無慈悲で、彼を風船人形のように手荒に扱う。最初は彼を残酷なまでに焦らして、次に絶頂に達した彼を無慈悲にファックし続けて、若者は懇願の言葉を叫びながらふたたび絶頂を迎える。ソーはさらにファックを続け、やがて若者の顔中に精液をぶちまける。それは黒いマスクを滴り落ちる。二人が少し休む間はカットされ、続きが再開される。フェラの場面が長く続く。若者はひざまずき、ソーはその髪を拳でつかみ、かなり強引にディープスロートをさせる。若者は心から楽しんでいる。黄金のセックスの神は、甘く優しく、愛を込めているようにも見える仕草で彼の頬を撫でる。ああ、この動画をふたたび観るのは不思議な感覚だ。ロキはもちろん覚えていた。けれど記憶の映像は途切れ途切れで、順番も前後していた。記憶と実際が違う部分もたくさんあった。なんて面白い。なんて素晴らしい。  
ソーは保存したのだ。その事実ひとつだけで、ロキは興奮でじっとしていられなくなった。  
疲れ切って、何も考えられなくなるまでファックされて、身体中が痛む若者の前で、カメラのスイッチは切られる。若者はマスクを外し、祭典が催されたこの部屋でぐったりと横たわる。だから、ソーがその隣に並んでロキを抱き寄せる姿は録画されていない。ソーはロキに深く優しいキスをして、慰めの言葉をかけながらそっとロキの体を揺らした。ロキは兄の広い胸に顔を埋めて静かに泣いた。兄が家を出て行ってしまう。ロキのバカみたいで意味のない人生はもう終わりだった。（シー、シー、ベイビー・ボーイ。心配するな、大丈夫だから⋯⋯）残念なことだ、とロキは考えた。あの場面をもう一度見られたら楽しかっただろうに。  
特に理由はなく──おそらく単純に習慣から──ロキはファイルの履歴を調べた。そして、兄がこの数年にかなりの頻度でファイルを開いたことを知って驚愕した。最後に開いたのはたったの数ヶ月前。息を弾ませながら──ロキの世界は変わり、人生がひっくり返ったのだ──ロキは見えない小さなフラグをそのファイルにつけ、次にソーが開いたときにわかるようにした。  
結果。ソーがまたファイルを開いたのも、やはりたったの数ヶ月後だった。  
（シー、シー、ベイビー・ボーイ。心配するな、大丈夫だから⋯⋯愛してるよ、ベイビー・ボーイ。泣くな。心配するな）  
ロキには本物の黄金を見極める目がある。だから価値のつけられないその宝物は、大切に見守ってチャンスを待った。巨大なビルボード広告から誘うように見つめるソーの瞳、包み込む太陽のようなアメリカの理想そのものの笑顔、あの罪な体、そして隠しきれない股間の膨らみを見ながら、ロキは待ち続けた。クリスマスシーズンの香水のTVコマーシャルは最悪だった。あの神聖な体の現実離れした筋肉を、カメラは白と黒とシルバーの濃淡で舐めるように映し出し、少し遅れてセクシーなまなざしをとらえる。広告はさらにメンズ・ヘルス、GQマガジン、その他キオスクの店先を埋め尽くすほど大量の雑誌に掲載された。まるでソーがそこら中にいてロキを熱く見つめてくるかのようだった。豪華なスーツを着て、あるいは半裸で。その中間はない。ロキは自分の生活に集中するのが次第に難しくなった。プライドも捨てて心を麻痺させるような政府の仕事へと身を落とした今では、集中など不可能だった。  
  
そして、ついにその日がやってきた。ソーの広報担当者が、有名五つ星ホテルチェーンの跡継ぎ娘との華やかな婚約を発表したのだ。彼女もまたセレブであり、ファッショニスタ、インフルエンサーだった。胸も顔も尻も整形済み、自称ライフスタイル教祖（多くのフォロワーにダメージを与えた）、金箔を貼ったトイレを自慢するタイプの人間だ。つまり、ソーは見つけられる限りで最も安っぽくて下品な、唾棄すべき生き物と結婚するというわけだ。  
ロキがそんなことを許すはずがない。  
婚約発表からきっかり七日後、今やすっかり有名になったセックス動画が流出した。それは山火事よりも早く燃え広がっていった。画像は荒く照明も暗いが、ショーの出演者が誰かは一目瞭然だった。そして実にセンセーショナルだった。ロキ自身、何度再生しても飽きなかった。動画がばらまかれたいくつものソーシャルメディアのリンクをクリックした何百万人の人々も、同様の感想を持ったようだ。  
もちろん大炎上が始まり、一ヶ月も経たないうちに黄金のスポーツの神の人生はひっくり返った。  
マンハッタンのダウンタウンの高級アパートから、以前の人生で稼いだ闇の金で手に入れた最高品質のハイテク機器を使って（政府は渋々その所有を認めた）、ロキは兄の人生が燃えていく様子を、狂ったヴィランのような笑い声をあげながら観察した。  
ロキはソーに関わる人々、ほぼ全員の電子機器に簡単にアクセスできたので、ソーのチームのパニックぶりは大して興味も持てないまま観察した。そしてちょっとしたダメージ解消の方法を考えた。まったく楽しくてたまらない。  
ソーのチームメイトたちが交わす陰口も見つかり、そちらの方がずっとロキの注意を引いた。同性愛者を罵る言葉、チームから追放すべきだという意見、無理やり締め出すための陰謀計画。ロキはまた、チームのコーチと重役たちのやりとりも読んだ。彼らは法的にソーを追放する方法を探していた。莫大な違約金を支払わずにそうする方法はどこにもなかった。そこで彼らはシーズンの残りの期間ソーをベンチに閉じ込め、自発的に辞める方向に追い込もうとしていた。ソーの人生をめちゃくちゃにしようとしていたのだ。  
兄の人生を翻弄するのは世界でロキだけだ。他の誰にも許さない。  
思い切った対策が必要だった。ロキは自分が最も得意とすることをした。ゴミためをひっかきまわして嵐を起こすのだ。誰にでも秘密はある。ロキはそれを端から掘り起こした。もし秘密が大したものでなければ、それを実際よりひどく見せる方法も知っていた。秘密は次々と明るみに出た。どんなに品行方正な生活を送っている人間でも、一度くらいは他人の悪口を言うものだ。ロキはすべての物事をよりひどい状況へと導いた。  
マスメディアは大喜び、ロッカールームは混沌で満ちた。メールは迷子になり、見られては困る他の誰かに送信された。ロキ自身が捏造したメールもあった。チームメイト同士の仲は険悪となり、取っ組み合いの喧嘩さえ始まった。彼らは互いを憎み、誰もが疑心暗鬼となった。その結果、チームの関心はソーから離れていった。  
コーチは妻に隠している秘密をネタに（まったく大したことではない）匿名の誰かからプレッシャーをかけられ、ソーをまた試合に出場させるようになった。重役たちに関しては、ロキがいくらでも入手できる様々な過去の失態を利用してわずかに揺さぶりをかけるだけで済んだ。彼らは渋々ソーをチームにとどめることに同意した。ソーの契約は最初に決めた期限まで有効であり、それ以前に突然ミスター・オーディンソンが契約を打ち切るとしても、誰も文句は言えない。  
そろそろ、ソーも気づいているだろう。肩に守護天使がいて、身の回りのトラブルを解決してくれていることを。そしてソーはひどいやつで復讐心が強く冷酷だが、決して愚かではない。怪しげな天使から手渡されるものをなんでもひったくって利用した。  
ソーは怒りと憤りの炎の中で、冷たい氷に手を伸ばす。彼の背後では怒り狂った男たちが互いを憎み合い、自分の人生を憎んでいる。試合中にソーに向けられる、チームのファンと対抗チームのファン、両方からの煽りや罵倒。ロキにそれを鎮めるすべはないが、ソーにはできる。彼は侮辱を輝くパワーと猛々しさに変え、その体が無敵の鋼鉄であることを世界に見せつける。チームメイトたちは動画のことなどすっかり忘れ、ソーとともに最終戦へと駆け上がっていった。  
その年、ニューヨーク・アベンジャーズは優勝杯を勝ち取り、それがソー・オーディンソンの功績であることに異議を唱えるものは誰もいなかった。  
ただし、一般民衆はまだ血を求めている。あの動画はとにかく美味しすぎる。次にすることはダメージ解消だ。ファミリー層のファンの心に訴えなければならない。今日のインタビューは、一ヶ月かけたイメージ改善活動の最後の試みだった。今日に至るまで、ソーはメディア巡礼に体力を消耗しながら、告白し、懺悔し、許しを乞うことを繰り返してきた。何度も、何度も、何度も。ロキはそのひとつひとつを微笑みながら眺めた。

注目の嵐の中にいるあいだは、ソーが犯罪歴を持つ弟からできるだけ遠ざかっていようとするだろうと、ロキはわかっていた。例の噂もある。しかし今、マスコミ巡りは終わった。ロキは兄の訪問の予感を感じている。

兄を待ちながら、ロキはシャワーを浴び、新しいスーツを身につけた。そのあいだずっとプラグは装着していた。鏡で顔をチェックする。ロキもまた、成熟した大人の魅力を完成させていた。顔つきはよりシャープになり、けれど瞳は以前と変わらず飢えていた。以前とは違う。今回は、カードはロキの手にある。  
ロキは息を切らしていた。  
そろそろだ。

＊＊＊

「開いてるよ」  
ロキは豪華なキッチンカウンターにもたれかかった。隣には飲み物がある。これは小道具だ。ロキは爬虫類のような静けさで緑色の瞳を光らせた。ソーがゆっくりと入ってきて、ドアに鍵をかける。ロキはにやりとした。  
「立ち寄ってくれてありがとう」ロキは言った。「ずいぶん久しぶりだな、そう思わないか？ 元気にしてた？」  
ソーは動かず、黙って瞳に殺気を浮かべている。ソーが一歩を踏み出すと、カウンターをつかんでいるロキの手の関節は白くなった。ロキに欠点はたくさんあるが、愚かさはそのひとつではない。だから、ロキは怯えている。けれどそれを顔に出すつもりはなかった。  
「この部屋は気に入ったか？ 私は今や上流社会に属してるんだ。あんたが可愛い婚約者と一緒に買おうとしていたディズニーワールド顔負けの豪邸と比べると、ちょっと見劣りするだろうけどね。でもこのロケーションには勝てないだろ」  
ソーが近づいてくる。ロキは、兄が体の横で握り締めている拳へと視線を落とす。それは震えていた。  
「何故やった」ソーは掠れたささやき声で言った。何の話かわからないふりでもすれば、ソーはロキの鼻を顔に沈み込ませるだろう。「何故、今なんだ？」  
「遅すぎるくらいだ。あんたを長いこと見逃してやっていた」  
「何からだ」  
ロキの笑みは冷ややかなものに変わった。  
「完璧なアメリカの理想、金色で健康的。あんたは何もかも手に入ると思ったんだろう。誰のことだって騙せると。おあいにく様だな、親愛なるブラザー。私が生きてる限り、そうはさせない」  
「おまえは相変わらず惨めなやつだ」ソーはほとんど愛情を込めた口調で言った。「すっかり感心しかけていた俺も馬鹿だった。『これは意外だ、ロキはまだ俺のところに這いつくばってこないじゃないか』ってな。おまえはいつだって俺を失望させる」  
ロキの顎に力が入り、顔は青ざめた。ソーはさらにまた一歩、距離をつめた。ソーにはロキの胸が、もう恐怖ではなく怒りのために上下しているのが見える。  
「あんたがアメリカの真ん中で舐められる限りの尻を舐めてるのを三ヶ月見てたよ。誰が惨めって、私生活のないやつらは大変だな」  
今度はソーが怒りに青ざめる番だった。  
「あんたは私に感謝すべきだ、実際のところ」ロキはにやりと笑った。「あんたのコンピュータから直接動画をアップロードしたってよかったんだ。あの興味深い履歴つきでね。あんたがあれをもう何年も保存していたと世界中が知る。もう何十回も再生したことも。音声つきにしてやってもよかった。誰も私の名前を一度たりとも聞き逃さないように。人々はクリアな音声で聞くんだ、『ブラザー』という呼びかけを全部。あんたの口もとにモザイクをかけなければ、唇を読むことだってできただろう。私はあんたに値する以上の慈悲を与えたんだ。でも、今からでも考えを変えることはできるよ」  
ソーは飛びかかってきた。ロキの首は細い。ソーの片手で足りる。ソーはロキをつかみ、投げ飛ばす。床に落ちる直前にうなじをつかんで止め、壁に叩きつける。勢いよく平手で顔を叩き、ロキの鼻から血が流れる。ソーはロキの喉をつかんで壁に押しつけ、片手の拳を高く挙げ、今にもふりおろそうとする。ロキは必死につま先で立とうとしながら、目に恐怖を浮かべてその拳を見つめる。この拳で殴られたらもう終わりだ。  
「何回あれを見た？」ソーはささやいた。「幸せな思い出を懐かしんだのか、ベイビー？ まだ俺がおまえのことを少しでも気にかけていた頃のことを。おまえが俺のビッチだった頃、俺から欲しいものを貪欲に受け取っては、すぐにまた戻ってきてもっと欲しいとねだった頃のことを」  
ロキは鋭い爪をソーの顔に伸ばしてもがいた。純粋な憎しみがその顔を美しく見せる。ソーはロキの両手首を片手でつかみ、抵抗を封じた。  
「パーティのあとで俺がおまえのベッドルームに忍び込むのを想像していたのか？ 子供の頃みたいに？ まだ嫉妬の涙で顔が濡れてるおまえを俺がファックするのを？ ああ、俺はよく覚えてるぞ。おまえが俺に向かってもう終わりだと、もううんざりだ、出て行けって叫んだことを。俺がたった一度『愛してる』ってささやくだけで、おまえはもう俺の前でひざまずいてた。まさか忘れてないよな、ブラザー？」  
ロキはもがいてソーを蹴ろうとした。ソーはロキの喉をつかむ手に力を入れた。

無力で切羽詰まった、細い声が決定打だった。それでソーの脳は弾け飛んだ。視界が白くなった。  
ソーはロキを藁人形のように放り投げた。ロキはつまずいて両手と膝をついた。美しい姿だった。ロキに立ち上がる時間はなかった。その前にソーが襲いかかったからだ。ロキの髪をつかみ、立ち上がろうとするのにも構わずカウチまで引きずっていく。髪をつかんだまま立たせ、特に意味もなく下腹を殴る。カウチの背に向かって跪かせ、上から体を押さえる。ロキがもう動けないのはわかっていたが、形式が大事だ。片手でズボンの前を開くのは慣れている。ロキのスーツのズボンも簡単に脱がせた。ロキの尻は白雪姫のようにタイトで白くて綺麗だ。そこを力を入れて何度か叩く。そして容赦なく突っ込む。  
そして、そこがもう濡れて緩んでいるのに気づく。こいつ。もう準備ができてる。  
ああ、馬鹿だな、俺は。もちろん、ロキは準備したに決まってる。最初から最後まで、またしても俺を騙した。賢いやつだ。  
ソーはロキの髪をつかみ、無理やり首をねじった。鼻と口から血を流し、頬を涙で濡らして、ロキは獣じみた笑いを浮かべた──歯についた血が見える。  
ソーも笑い返した。俺も会いたかったよ、ベイビー。  
そして、さっそく動き始めた。激しく、ロキがやがて泣き叫んで、少し手加減してくれと本気で懇願するくらいに。

ロキの両手は震えていて、服を着ようとしてもうまくできなかった。ロキの血と混じった精液が体から滴り落ちていた。膝にはほとんど力が入らなかった。ソーの隣に慎重に座るとき、痛みをこらえて顔をしかめるのを隠しもしなかった。  
ソーはまだ息を切らしていた。「普通に電話すればよかっただろ」  
ロキは乾いた笑い声をあげた。  
「この方が楽しい」ロキの声はかすれていた。何か飲み物を運んできてやることもできたが、ソーはあえてそうしなかった。ロキの顔は血がついて腫れて、ひどい状態だった。首にはソーの指の跡が残っている。  
「ロッカールームでの揉め事。コーチの俺の処遇に関する心変わり。重役たちの失態とパニック。おまえだったんだな。最初から最後まで、全部おまえがやったんだ」  
ロキはにやりと笑った。「どういたしまして」  
「どうやって恩返ししたらいいのかわからないくらいだ」ソーは皮肉を込めて言った。  
ロキはまたにやりとした。  
「いくつか提案できるよ」  
ソーは鼻で笑った。  
「一人で夢見てろ」  
ロキは笑い出し、それから咳き込んで唾を吐いた。咳が止まると、ロキは穏やかな顔をしてカウチの背に頭をもたせかけた。  
「あんたは、これからは私のためにもっとずっと多くの時間を割くようになる」ロキはささやいた。「さもないとあんたは残りの広告の契約を失う。本職もね。今回は永遠に」  
「何の話だ」  
ロキは手にリモコンを持っていた。ボタンを押すと、巨大なテレビ画面のスイッチが入る。  
「ほら、手を振って」ロキは言った。  
画面は六つに分割され、今いる家の中を映し出していた。二人の姿も。  
「もっと見せたいものがある」ロキは言った。ソーはまだ事態の重さを理解していなかった。ロキが巻き戻しをすると、そこにも二人が写っていた。三つの角度から、顔も誰かはっきりわかるくらい鮮明な映像で、獣のように弟をファックするソーの姿が。今日の日付が右下に表示されている。  
「これがネットに流出してもまだ、あいつらがあんたに時計や香水を売って欲しがると思うか？」  
「貴様⋯⋯殺してやる」ソーはロキにのしかかり、今度は両手をその首に巻きつけた。「消せ！ 消さなければ殺す！ 本気で殺すぞ！」  
ロキは口をぱくぱくさせて何かを言おうとし、ソーは本能的に手をゆるめた。  
「セキュリティ対策だ」ロキは前よりもっと掠れた声でささやいた。「もう全部クラウドにある。間違えて削除しないように入力するコードがあるけど、私自身も何か知らないんだ、毎日変わるからね」  
はめられた。騙された。やられた。ソーは手に力を入れた。ロキの両目が見開かれ、ソーの手首をつかむ指から力が抜けていくまで。  
ソーは手を離した。  
「このクソ野郎」ソーはロキの顔のすぐ近くでささやき、唾を吐きかけた。  
ソーは馬鹿ではない。昔から馬鹿ではなかった。頑固ではあるが、長い年月で学んだ教訓がある──負けたときは認めること。ソーは座り込んでため息をつき、今後について考え、少しのあいだ後悔することを自分に許した。  
ソーは決して負けを認めない、それくらいロキにもわかっているだろう。けれど今は⋯⋯  
「おまえが俺をそこまで憎んでいたとはな」  
ロキはまた咳き込み、それから笑った。「知ってただろ」  
ソーはロキに向き直った。  
「おまえがそこまで俺を恋しがっていたとは知らなかった」  
ロキは挑むようにソーをまっすぐ見つめ返した。「いや、知ってた」  
ソーは黙り込んでしまったが、それくらいは許されるはずだ。  
「でも、取り戻した」ロキは言った。  
ソーも見つめ返した。それは挑む視線ではなかった。  
「おまえは狂ってる」ソーはほとんど優しげな口調で言った。「そして、俺のものだ」

＊END＊


End file.
